A Double Edged Sword
by Ettore
Summary: Celebrating the defeat of Pain, Naruto attends a party which he doesn't remember the next morning. He wakes up the next morning with a black eye and a cut on his arm. Faced with a mysterious sickness, will he be able to figure out what is going on before he loses himself to the Affliction? OOC Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm importing all my stories from my other account, Gonome7, to this one because this one is cooler. And I very rarely even look at the other one. Basically a dead account. From a LOOOOONG time ago.**

 **The stories included are:**

 **A Double Edged Sword**

 **Bleed**

 **Necrovictus**

 **That's all I'm really saying, go easy on me because I sucked at writing then.**

* * *

 **WARNING:** Alright, I'm posting this right before Bleed chapter 3 because i just finished the movie Afflicted and had a sudden rush of inspiration to do both of these stories. Now to anyone who has seen Afflicted, you know what is going on, but to anyone who hasn't, my story will sort of spoil what is going on in the movie, even if I don't include any characters from the movie. If you haven't seen the movie and don't plan to before reading this story, it'll just make my story seem more awesome.

Also, everybody Chunin and up in this story knows about Kyuubi.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Naruto_ or _Afflicted_ , those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Derek Lee, and Clif Prowse.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets that were being rebuilt after the attack of Pain, or Nagato Uzumaki. Naruto was naturally ecstatic when he found out he had family, but that was quickly extinguished when he remembered all of the atrocities that had been committed by Nagato under the alias 'Pain'. While Nagato had used Rinne Tensei to restore life back to the villagers and shinobi that he had murdered, he could only restore MOST of them, so hundreds of people never came back to life.

The jutsu had a range too. so that means that his technique wasn't able to reach across the entire elemental nations, specifically to Ame. This meant that all of the people that he killed in other parts of the world, including Jiraiya-sensei, were gone forever.

With that saddening thought in mind, Naruto continued down the path to a club near the edge of the village that hadn't been destroyed by the Shinra Tensei. He had been invited by the other Konoha 11 to a party celebrating the defeat of Pain. Naruto had nothing better to do so he decided to take them up on their invitation.

His walking slowed to a halt after he heard the thumping music of the club twenty feet away. He was debating whether to go in or not. Eventually he decided just to take the chance and walked past the bouncer who recognized him and through the doors.

The music was intense. There were lights everywhere and people dancing all over the place. Clubs like this were exceedingly rare since the lights and music ran off of chakra generators, in other words specially grown trees that produce chakra in large quantities. These trees were VERY expensive to buy and grow since they required a large quantity of a person's chakra to jump-start the chakra producing processes of the tree. This meant that whoever owns or maintains this place had to be a shinobi, or at least retired.

Which made it even more impressive that his teammates had managed to secure a reservation here. Naruto guessed that Kiba was the one to do it considering he was the most well versed person in their group with parties and their requirements.

Naruto's theory was proven correct when he heard the voice of Kiba calling his name. Naruto looked to the right to see his friends in a room off the side of the main club. He made his way over there and walked into the room to see literally ALL of the Konoha 11 plus their senseis either standing or sitting in the room.

"Hey man good to see you! I was wondering if you were going to show up. You're late by the way. Not picking up any of Kakashi-sensei's habits are you?" asked Kiba in a joking manner. The aforementioned Cyclops, who was sitting behind Kiba, said "Hey, if you didn't notice, I actually showed up BEFORE Naruto did. Making your allegation irrelevant."

"Yeah, yeah. You showed up ten minutes ago so you were still an hour late." said Ino, before looking to Naruto, "Hey, what's got you so down in the dumps for? We should be celebrating!"

Naruto sighed, "Ino, there are still hundreds of people who died in the attack. While we sit here and party, families mourn. But that's not the whole reason why I am so depressed. When Nag-Pain told me that he could bring our village back to life, I was happy, because if he could bring an entire village back to life, then maybe he could bring Ero-Sennin back too..." Ino and everybody in the room were listening as Naruto spoke, then Sakura asked, "Why didn't he?" knowing that Jiraiya meant everything to the blonde shinobi. He was Naruto's father-figure, and the one who taught him almost everything he knew.

"The Rinne Tensei, the jutsu that Pain used to bring thousands back to life, has a range of twenty kilometers, as well as being unable to resurrect everyone within that twenty kilometers. Jiraiya-sensei died in Ame, and that is way more than twenty kilometers away." said Naruto somberly.

Kiba walked up and flicked Naruto on the nose, "Ow! what was that for?" asked the blonde.

"So you're telling me, that after you took all that time to mourn and grieve and come to accept Jiraiya's death you forget about it the moment you realize you can't bring him back to life? Sounds to me like you're getting stuck in a cycle of despair. You need to break out of it. Or else you are going to turn out like one of the bad guys." said Kiba in a rare moment of wisdom, "So, we didn't come here to mope around, if we were going to do that we should have gone to the memorial stone. We came here to celebrate, so Naruto, you are coming with me to get the strongest alcohol they have, and you're going to drink it! COME ON EVERYBODY LET'S GET WILD!" Kiba yelled, back to his usual self.

Everybody cheered and Naruto smiled,"You're right Kiba. Alright, lets get the strongest stuff they have, 'cause I'll need it to be able to get drunk because of the Kyuubi."


	2. Chapter 2

"wak-"

 _Huh_

"wake-p"

 _Ugh my head_

"WAKE UP NARUTO!"

Naruto shot up out of the bed he was in, smashing his head into Sakura's, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Holy crap! Sorry Sakura! You just scared me is all." said Naruto hurriedly.

"Ugh, it's all right Naruto, we were just worried about you." said Sakura.

"Uh, why? I was just asleep." said Naruto confusedly. He looked around and saw that Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata, along with Sakura, were looking at him with expressions of concern. He wondered why until he looked at the overhead mirror and saw that there was blood all over the bed, originating from a gash in his eyebrow, and another gash on his upper arm. Instantly the memories of last night came back to him.

He snarled, eyes flashing red for a moment. Everyone save Hinata took a step back seeing him get so angry. Hinata stepped forward and asked, "Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Naruto you disappeared on us the moment we went out to dance. You walked upstairs and the next time we saw you you were like this." said Kiba

Naruto growled lightly, "I think I was caught in a Genjutsu, that's when i went upstairs. then I went into this room, turned around and saw this girl behind me who hit me and knocked me out immediately after I turned around. The next thing I remember was you waking me up."

"Well considering that Lee is the only one in your age group that can knock you out with a single hit, and he has high Jonin level Taijutsu skills, she would have to be either a Taijutsu specialist like Lee or a Jonin. I'm leaning towards Jonin because even Kurenai has trouble using Genjutsu on you due to your tenant." observed Kakashi.

"Hey, what did she look like? That way we can keep an eye out for her." asked Neji.

"She had black curly hair, like Kurenai, and was beautiful, but her eyes had no color. They were just white like the Byakugan but with a pupil." said Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto shook his head,"We can't afford to go looking for her though, as far as I'm concerned all she wanted was to hit me in the face then leave."

"But what about your arm? It looks like she just took a sample of your flesh. And Uzumakis are known for being able to contain Bijuu." said Kakashi.

"So it was probably a member of Akatsuki, but why knock me out and leave me? Village security is at an all-time high because of the recent attack, so maybe that's it."

"It might've been Kabuto, maybe he's getting ambitious, or maybe he's working with Akatsuki." said Sakura

"All this speculating is useless, not like we can do anything about it." said Neji.

"I agree with Neji," said Naruto, "If either of our theories are correct, then she's already probably left the village by now, and if she hasn't, then I'll just bet she had some kind of grudge with me and wanted me to be humiliated.

"Well, I've had enough for one day, I'm going to go back to my new house that Yamato-taicho grew for me. See you guys." said Naruto as they all walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the exit of the club.

Walking down into the middle of the huge crater that used to be the village, Naruto saw a decent sized collection of buildings in the center, one of which was his new house.

He walked into the house and went to his room to the bedroll he had set up in weeks previous. He laid down in it to get some rest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **DAY 1**

Naruto awoke around seventeen hours later when the sun shone on his face, for some reason it felt hotter and more uncomfortable than usual. He ignored it though and went to leave his house when his stomach grumbled loudly. Chuckling a bit, Naruto decided that he would pay a visit to the rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen stand, which was conveniently built about two blocks away.

After a short and uneventful walk, Naruto arrived at the ramen stand, sat down and ordered a bowl of his favorite dish. Teuchi Ichiraku, the stand's owner, asked, "Hey Naruto, why do you look so pale? You sick or something?"

"You know i can't get sick, maybe it's just a side effect of drinking so much last night." said Naruto.

"Drinking? What are you doing drinking at your age?" Teuchi asked disappointingly.

"Don't worry old man, it was just a party celebrating the defeat of Pain. As for my age, I'm a shinobi remember? Legal adult." said Naruto.

"Alright, but tone it down a bit, if you drank so much your tenant can't help you fight off the hangover you've got a problem." warned the ramen chef before he gave Naruto his bowl.

Naruto got through half of the bowl before coughing and running out of the store so that he could throw up into the trash can next to the stand.

Teuchi poked his head out while saying,"Ok, now i KNOW you drank too much if you can't even stomach a bowl of ramen. Go home and sleep it off. Don't worry about paying, you didn't eat it so i won't charge it to ya."

Naruto simply nodded while walking in the direction of his house holding his stomach.

By the time Naruto arrived he was sweating from what felt like the unbearable heat of the sun. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

He laid there a while and was about to fall asleep again when somebody cop-knocked on his door. Groaning while getting up, he went to the door and opened it to reveal an ANBU who said,"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned by Hokage-sama, and are to report to her immediately."

Naruto sighed and nodded before the ANBU placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both vanished in a Shunshin.

* * *

Reappearing in the new Hokage tower, the ANBU vanished again leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade who was staring at him with a critical eye.

"You look sick, good for you I'm not sending you on a mission, i just wanted to congratulate you." said Tsunade.

Naruto was confused, what could there be for her to congratulate him for?

Before he could think any further, the Hokage threw a Konoha flak jacket at him, which he caught. He stared at it blankly, "Is this for me?" he asked dumbly.

"No, i just wanted to congratulate you on getting the honor of giving somebody else a promotion, of course it's for you!" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Really?! Oh Thank you! YES! I can't believe I'm finally a Chunin!" exclaimed Naruto ecstatically.

"You're not a Chunin." Tsunade said.

"Huh?"

"You're a Jonin." she stated simply.

Naruto seemed confused, "Huh? But I thought you had to complete the Jonin Exams to become a Jonin?"

"This is what you call a field promotion. You defeated the six enemies that not even Kakashi or Jiraiya could beat, of course you'd get a promotion at least from that. I was half tempted to give you the Hokage position right then and there but decided against it seeing as how you need more experience." said Tsunade.

"WOOHOO! YES! I'm a JONIN! What's next? ANBU? I could totally see myself in one of those masks and armor!" said Naruto excitedly.

Tsunade cleared her throat, but still had a smile on her face, "ANBU huh? Sorry, but you wouldn't do well in ANBU."

Naruto stopped cheering,"Why's that?"

Tsunade lost her smile, "ANBU are tasked with doing the dirtiest and darkest jobs available. Would you be able to kill somebody and make sure that you killed all the witnesses because that's part of the mission?"

Naruto looked down, "I see."

"That's why you wouldn't do well in ANBU. You don't have the darkness in your heart necessary to do those kinds of jobs and come out unscathed." said Tsunade.

"You are wrong about the darkness part. But you are right about the coming out unscathed part. I have the darkness in my heart, I just don't know if I would come out the same person I went in." said Naruto with a grim expression.

"Well, that's enough of that, i can tell you're sick so my orders as both a doctor and your commanding officer are to go get some rest until you are feeling well enough to go on some missions." said Tsunade firmly.

"Yes ma'am" said Naruto mockingly before he took off his orange jacket and donned his new Konoha flak jacket. Just as he was about to leave, Tsunade said, "Wait. Take this." before she threw him a white scroll.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"The instructions for the Shunshin technique. I'm not going to have a Jonin who doesn't know how to use it." said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

With that, he walked out of the office and through the tower to the outside of the building. The sun felt like it was beating down on him even more now and it was starting to burn. Naruto hurriedly made his way into the crater and into the mass of buildings where he could be seen running into his house.

He quickly made a clone and had it Henge into a mirror so he could look at himself.

It looked like he had a moderate sunburn over his entire face and hands. Naruto wondered what could cause such a reaction to the sun.

He figured he should just go to bed and wait for it to subside. With that thought, he dispelled the clone and made his way into his bed and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
